Superman
by angelmonkey
Summary: Song fic. Harry is having trouble dealing with being a hero. Please R/R!!


****

Superman  
By: Angelmonkey

Harry sighed thoughtfully to himself. Their 7th year had just begun. Voldemort had been defeated over the summer. While it had been Hermione, Ron and Ginny to weaken Voldemort it had been Harry who had finally brought him down.

Life, he decided, was now rather dull. He was no longer in mortal danger. Ron and Hermione, much to the delight of everyone, had _finally_ admitted their feelings for eachother and become a couple. They had one last blissful year at Hogwarts before they were left to their own devices. Yes, Harry thought, life had become very dull indeed.

Harry had always been the hero, 'The Boy-Who-Lived'. Now that Voldemort was gone he wasn't sure who he was. Since the day he'd learned the truth he'd been the hero, 'The Boy-Who-Lived', and he played the part well. He adapted to his role quickly and never took time to discover who he really was.

He felt useless now. He felt lost and confused. Harry had no clue where to take his life or what to do with it. 

**__**

I can't stand to fly

I'm not that naive

I'm just out to find

The better part of me

He was lonely and irritated. People had always expected him to be their hero and their protector. He had never complained much about it, he was glad to be their hero and to keep them as safe as he could. Now though, it had become ridiculous. Harry's fame had skyrocketed when he brought Voldemort down.

His face appeared nearly everyday beside a new article on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_. His cameo had made more than one appearance in _Witch Weekly_. And for all that it was worth his fan club at Hogwarts had grown to excessively embarrassing numbers. 

No one wanted to know the _real _Harry Potter. No, everyone wanted to know the Boy-Who-Lived-On-Numerous-Occasions. The boy portrayed in the Newspaper articles and magazines. Nobody cared to know who Harry Potter really was. That is, everyone except Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the Weasly clan.

Well, Harry for one, was sick and tired of it. He was more than some pretty face to be splashed across every front page or magazine cover. He was more than that. 

**__**

I'm more than a birdI'm more than a plane

More than some pretty face beside a train

It's not easy to be me

What was worse, Harry concluded, was the perfect image he always had to uphold. He was never allowed to properly grieve for those he lost in the final battles against Voldemort, lest he look weak to the press and all of the wizarding world.

Ginny had tried unsuccessfully to get him to just let everything out. She told him that it wasn't healthy. He'd scoffed and through clenched teeth, admitted that he was fine. Eventually he'd put a barrier between himself and emotion. He didn't feel anymore. He _couldn't _feel anymore. He wasn't _allowed_ to feel anymore. He couldn't show emotion to the media. He couldn't grieve, or love or hate or like. He couldn't feel anything.

**__**

Wish that I could cry

Fall upon my knees

Find a way to lie

About a home I'll never see

Harry's lack of emotion had, at first, worried Ginny. However, when he'd become cold towards her, she had, at first been angry, though now she was quite saddened. Ginny had always admired Harry; he'd always had a lack of love in his life, though he himself had always been very kind and giving. Deep in her heart though, Ginny had known that it would only be a matter of time before Harry became devoid of emotion. He never let his emotions out. He always bottled them up and eventually he'd just stopped feeling all together.

Ginny, more than anyone, had felt the harsh effects of Harry's current state. However, she knew, better than anyone, that the stopper he'd put on his bottle of emotions would pop. He couldn't hold them in forever. He deserved the chance to let his tears flow and to try to live his dreams. He deserved more than anyone to be loved and to feel the emotions coursing through his veins.

**__**

It may sound absurdbut don't be naive

Even Heroes have the right to bleed

I may be disturbedbut won't you concede

Even Heroes have the right to dream

It's not easy to be me

Harry had always felt a twinge of resentment on the wizarding world after the defeat of Voldemort. It'd always been his intention to bring Voldemort down. It had always been his intention to bring peace and sense of reverie over the wizarding world. However, he'd never intended to feel bitter once he finally had. Harry was bitter merely because they could finally sleep dreamless peaceful sleeps, while he still had horrific nightmares. He hadn't seen the fairness in it, however, as quickly as the thought had entered his mind it had been dismissed. It was silly and selfish and Harry knew that.

**__**

Up, up and awayaway from me

It's all rightYou can all sleep sound tonight

I'm not crazyor anything

On a particularly nightmarish night, several weeks back, Harry had decided to take a walk. On his way through the common room he bumped into Ginny, nearly knocking her over as he did so. 

They'd stuttered through muffled apologies and both continued to their original destinations only to discover that they were headed in the same direction.

"Care to join me for a walk?" Harry had asked. Ginny had simply nodded and followed him out of the portrait hole.

Harry had eventually led him out to the lake where they walked in silence each lost in their own thoughts.

**__**

I can't stand to fly

I'm not that naive

Men weren't meant to ride

With clouds between their knees

"Ginny?" Harry had asked, barely above the sound of a whisper.

"Yes Harry?" Ginny had replied in the same tone.

"Are we...what are we exactly?"

"Well Harry, we used to be friends. Now though, now I'm not sure what we are. Why do you ask?" Harry shook his head and looked down at his feet as though they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Ginny sighed in irritation and picked up her pace.

"Honestly Harry! Couldn't you just for once push this silly pride of yours aside and tell me what you're bloody feeling?" Harry looked slightly shocked at Ginny's outburst.

"Its nothing Gin, really."

"Everything is fine or nothing Harry and I for one am sick and tired of it."

"Do you really want to know what I'm thinking?"

"Yes!" Ginny shouted exasperatedly.

"I was thinking about asking you to be mine." He said in a whisper.

"You want to be my boyfriend?" Harry nodded.

"Well that's wonderful. I'm jumping for joy, really I am."

"All you had to do was say that you didn't want to be with me. You don't have to be a bitch about it."

"I think I deserve to act any way I damn well please. I tried so hard to help you Harry. I've been nothing but nice to you. I've loved you with all of my heart and tried to help you while you were in pain. I loved you and listened to you and you returned it by pushing me away and acting like an asshole. I love you Harry but I deserve better than that." 

Harry nodded, tears threatening to fall. He quickly turned and ran as fast as he could back to the Gryffindor Common room and up to the 7th year Boys Dormitory. Once he was in the confines of his bed, his crimson hangings closed, he let his tears fall. He eventually fell asleep, knowing in his heart that she was right.

**__**

I'm only a man in a silly red sheet

Digging for kryptonite on this one way street

Only a man in a funny red sheet

Looking for special things inside of me

It's not easy to be me.

I hope you all enjoyed my second attempt at Harry Potter fan-fic. If you did enjoy it then please leave a review. It would mean a lot to me. I'd also like everyone to note that the song in this story is 'Superman' by Five For Fighting. (Shameless self-promotion warning. Lol) If you enjoyed this story then you might enjoy my other Harry Potter fic, 'Come What May'. It's another song fic, however it is pure h/g fluff. Thanks for taking time to read my story.

Love peace and Wizard Feet

Manda


End file.
